Waiting for Kagome
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: All Kagome wanted to do was to go home to replenish her items for her long journey. She never thought that she would forever be leaving behind her friends, an uncompleted mission, and her true love. SessKag


A/N: This is a short one shot that I wrote about Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Enjoy!

He sat on his balcony, looking towards the setting sun that illuminated the sky in shades of red, orange, pink, purple, and blue. His cold, emotionless mask upon his face, but deep within those golden orbs, if one recognizes, one can see grief, despair, and sadness.

Deep within his mind, he is reliving the moments he has spent with HER. The young, carefree girl with bright sapphire eyes, silky raven black hair that cascaded down her shoulders and a laugh sweeter and lovelier than a birds melody. The girl who saw beyond his cold mask and made him feel emotions he has never felt before. The miko who loved him with all her heart and whom he had finally realized he loved back. The girl known as Kagome Higurashi.

The short time they spent together were the happiest of times for him. As he sits on his balcony, he lets a small smile escape his cold mask as one of those precious memories found its way to the surface.

Flashback

_It was a beautiful spring day. Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat with their backs against a Sakura tree, their hands clasped, fingers entertwined. Kagome's head upon Sesshoumaru's shoulders as they sat in blissful silence with a content smile upon their face._

_Breaking the peaceful silence, Kagome abrupted stood up and ran while yellng back to a very puzzled Sesshoumaru._

_"Sesshoumaru, catch me if you can!" Kagome giggled before hiding behind a tree. Clasping a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, Kagome peered at Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru sighed but was smirking inwardly. 'So, she wants to play this game, does she not?' He thought._

_He stood up calmly and took a small sniff of air. Smirking slightly, he rushed, in the blink of an eye, behind Kagome. Knowing that Kagome was now unaware of him being behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and bought her closer upon his being._

_Hearing Kagome's gasp of surprise, Sesshoumaru chuckled._

_"Kagome, you are sadly mistaken if you think you can hide from me."_

_"You are no fun" Kagome said with a pout._

_"Fun? You want fun, you say? This Sesshoumaru will show you fun" Sesshoumaru declared before turning Kagome around, dipping her low to the ground, and closing the gap between their lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless._

_Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes filled with love for the Lord standing before her. She reached up and laced her hands behind his neck to give him a hug and yet at the same time, she whispered in his ear four simple words._

_"I love you, Sesshoumaru"_

End Flashback

It was then and there that Sesshoumaru knew he'd be with her for the rest of their lives. The fact that she was just a mere ningen didn't matter to him anymore. In fact, his view on humans was changed. He no longer thought of them as weak.

It didn't matter to him that he did not know how long Kagome would be alive for he knew that if he mated her, she would transform into a demon like himself.

But those were old memories. Tears could be seen in the Lord's eyes as he stared into nothingness. He remembered the first time they met. It was in his father's grave, in a black pearl deep within Inuyasha's eye. It was in his father's grave, where he realized just how strong and courageous the young miko was.

Flashback

_Sesshoumaru reached for the Tetsusaiga but the spell on it repelled against him, preventing him from being able to pull it out. He simply could not believe it. How could he, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, not able to pull out Tetsuiga, his father's heirloom._

_Inuyasha had appeared soon after and refused to acknowledge the sword, claiming it to be rusty, old, and could not even cut paper. After much convincing from both Myoga, the flea and Kagome, it had dawned on Sesshoumaru who had watched from the sidelines, exactly how smart the ningen was. Luck was fortunately on his side as he watched with careful eyes as Inuyasha reached for the Tetsusaiga. He smirked inwardly as the sword repelled against Inuyasha as well._

_It was then that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru battled while Kagome watched close by. It was a battle till near death. Sesshoumaru was getting ready to use his poison claws when a movement out of the corner of his eye, caught his attention._

_It was the miko, Kagome and Tetsusaiga was in her hands. To say Sesshoumaru was surprised would be an understatement as a mere ningen was able to pull Tetsusaiga out. Something he, himself could not do._

_It was then Sesshoumaru knew that she was indeed not a weak human. She was a strong, confident, and courageous ningen and once again, he was impressed._

End Flashback

The tears rolled down his face, one by one. Sesshoumaru wiped away the tears angrily.

The night sky is dark now. The sun has set. The stars are out and twinkling in the star filled sky. A gust of wind blew and the scent of roses, lilies, and lavender reached Sesshoumaru's nose, reminding him of Kagome's scent. He remembered the last encounter he's had with Kagome.

Flashback

_"I'm only going back for a few things and I'll be back in a few days." Kagome argued._

_"Are you sure it's safe to pass through that well?"_

_"Yes, I'm positive. I've done this many times before."_

_"Very well. Come back as soon as you can."_

_"Oh, thank you Sesshoumaru!" Kagome squealed before jumping on Sesshoumaru and giving him a hug._

_A few hours later..._

_"I'll be back soon. I'm only going home for a few things, okay?" Kagome asked._

_Sesshoumaru only nodded and looked at her._

_"I love you" Kagome said before giving him a quick kiss and jumping down the well. The blue light engulfed her before fading out. Kagome was no where to be seen and all that was left was the hollowness and emptiness of the well._

End Flashback

That was the last time he's ever seen her. It's been 3 years now and still he thinks of her. Kagome is no where to be found in Feudal Japan. It was truly the fault of Naraku and that half breed brother of his, Inuyasha. Had they not fought so close to the well in one of Naraku's evil plan, perhaps the well would not have been destroyed. Yes, indeed, it was true. Naraku formulated the plan well, jumping out of the way leaving the well vulnerable to Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It had been aimed for Naraku but it ended up destroying the well instead.

A part of him wonders if she still remembers him or if she had already forgotten about him. A part of him wonders if she was in pain, which he truly hoped she was not. If he was to be the only one suffering from the loss, then so be it. He wondered if she was having a better life where she now was and if, perhaps, she truly belonged there.

Sesshoumaru's eyes are wet with unshed tears as he continued to stare out into the night. He never gave up hope, and every night, like this night, he sits out on his balcony, hoping that one day, his Kagome would come back.

And every night, like this night, he would fly over to the well and try to find some way, anyway possible to rebuilt the well. Perhaps, one day, the well will once again be built and he could go to the future and bring Kagome back to where she rightfully belonged, by his side.

Deciding it was that time again, Sesshoumaru stood, and flew into the night towards Inuyasha forest where the well was located. Never giving up hope that one day, his lovely Kagome would come back to him.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
